


The ghost of you

by baby345



Series: Yo, these two are mine! [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Alexander Hamilton, Polyamory, Sad and Happy, they loved him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby345/pseuds/baby345
Summary: "I know there’s no replacing what we’ve lost And you need time but I’m not afraid, I know who I married."The Hamilton's are grieving for one John Laurens-Hamilton.





	The ghost of you

_I brought you Dinner honey”_

with Philip on one hip and the plate of food in one hand Eliza maneuvered her way into her husband’s study trying once again to coax him into eating or at-least to take a break. Eliza sighed when she think back on the last couple of weeks and the heartache lingering around the estate. John’s absence was felt in every room, in every stilted conversation and especially at times like this.

 

after the fateful day the letter arrived Alexander threw himself into his work, spending days writing up drafts and tossing them out, and nights reading johns letter to little pip. “I don't want him to be forgotten Betsy” Alexander would whisper to her in the dead of night when the shared grief between them became to overwhelming. Eliza felt her eyes tear up just thinking about him, the ring around her neck felt cold to the touch and almost suffocating as she thought about warm skin, and freckled hands.

 

She missed him, it felt like she was missing a part of her heart that had exclusively belonged to one John Laurens-Hamilton. The man who sent her flowers alongside Alex’s love letters, and sat up for hours just to rub her feet when little pip was growing in her stomach.when Alexander wasn't there off in his office or to work they both liked to sit in the garden talking about what the future would be like after the war, his curls blowing in the wind and a bright smile on his handsome face as he entertained her with stories of the troubles him and their husband got up too, along with Lafayette and Hercules, spun tales of summers well spent with his siblings in beautiful South Carolina.

 

_Now john's ghost had a death grip on their household._

 

Eliza face softened as she came upon an all to familiar scene, Alex laid out on his desk a quill in one hand and letters in another. It didn't take a genius to know who those letters belonged to.

Setting the plate of food down and readjusting a sleeping pip she gently roused her husband.

“ _Alexander come to bed it’s late and you know your back would hurt in the morning love_ ” Eliza held out a hand and pressed on once she saw the hesitation on an tired face.“ _john would not want_ _you to work yourself to death. Now come help me put Philip to bed and lay with me. work could wait till dawn.”_

she felt awful using the John card but it was a last resort when all else failed to break through to Alex.

He sighed and got up putting away letters and unfinished documents. Locking them up and quickly leaning over to kiss little curls and than giving her hand a little squeeze.

 

They would get through this suffering and continue on for his sake and their own but for now baby steps came in the form of a early night and tears shed wrapped up in each other arms.

 

_They’ll be okay._

 


End file.
